


Stuck to You

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Fitz didn't expect when he walked in to Jemma's bunk was to see her stuck to multiple presents with one roll of tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck to You

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, my Christmas fic of the year. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for looking at this.

_To Fitz: Help plz xxx_

_From Jemma._

When Fitz got this text from one Jemma Simmons, three things confused him;

  1. Why Jemma Simmons was asking for help
  2. Why please was spelt as plz, something that Jemma Simmons never did
  3. Why three x's signed off the text



_To Jems: What? Everything ok??? xxx_

_From Fitz._

Before she could even reply, he was off to figure out what was up with Jemma.

_To Fitz: Plz just come quick xxx_

_From Jemma_

There was no need for Fitz to reply to this text as by the time that she had relied, he was knocking on her door.

"Come in!" called Jemma's voice from the other side of the door. And when Fitz entered, he certainly didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what he actually did see.

Jemma Simmons, wrapped in tape and attached to multiple Christmas presents. "I was trying to wrap," she offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Jems," Fitz murmured, sitting down beside her. "Again?"

"I wanted to do it this year, I have't tried wrapping paper since Sci-Ops I'll have you know."

She was right, he had to acknowledge that. She hadn't tried wrapping presents since then, she had just used gift bags. The easy, but yet effective, way of giving gifts. "Is this what the text was for?"

She nodded, but that only caused more tape to unravel itself. 

He just smiled at her, and looked around the room, looking for scissors. "Is there actually any?" he asked, once he saw that there wasn't any.

Jemma looked around also, confused as to why they weren't with her now when they had been only moments before.

"Up," Fitz commanded, taking her hands to help her up when there was the sound of metal hitting the ground. The tape had somehow attached them to the back of her thigh. Jemma just gave a pathetic shrug as if to say what can you do about it.

"Come here," he offered, bending down to pick up the scissors and started to free her from all the cello tape that had engulfed her and started to free her.

When he had finally freed her, leaving the presents with some wrapping that left a lot to be desired, he turned to leave, wanting to let her get on with the rest of her wrapping in peace when she grabbed his arm, and prevented him from leaving. 

"Please," she whispered, meeting his eyes with her own, and he could see everything in them. All her thoughts and feelings of him swam in the brown. All that thanks, gratitude, and love.

He nodded, sitting down on the ground and she decided to join him. 

"I only have Hunter's present left to wrap, but I can leave that for a while."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning something Jemma Simmons?"

She raised on in reply, a smug smile across her face. "Really, would you think that I would sink that low to trick you?" He shrugged, having no reply to this. When Jemma had a number of drinks in her, she did have a tendency to use manipulation as a way of getting what she wanted. But she wasn't drunk now. "There's something in my wardrobe I need you to get..." she trailed off, batting her eyelashes.

He sighed, when she batted those eyelashes, it was hard to deny her anything. She was just so... so... adorable. "Fine," he got up, and her gaze followed him across the room.

Her wardrobe was a mess, so very unlike Jemma Simmons. Piles of presents lay stacked in it. "What one is it that you want?" he called out to her, head buried in all of her blouses. 

"The smallest," she replied. "Should be addressed to you."

"Oh," was the only word that Fitz could say and when he finally exited the wardrobe, he found her sitting cross legged on the ground, smiling widely. 

"You can open it now."

He shook his head. He couldn't possibly. It wasn't yet Christmas. She laughed, and that's when he noticed two things about the wrapping:

  1. It was perfect, so very unlike Jemma
  2. And it said Happy Birthday



"I missed it this year," she offered weakly, her shoulders rising before falling. "I saw it when me and Daisy and I'd brought your Christmas present but I just had to buy you this. Open it."

He smiled in return. "Jems, I didn't buy you... I don't have anything to give you... I misses your birthday..." The way he said it, he couldn't help but feel somewhat pathetic.

She shook her head, dismissing him. "It's fine. Just... just open it."

And he did, tearing of the wrapping paper and inside he found what Jemma had brought for him.

_A Children's Guide to Monkeys._

Her eyes were twinkling when he looked back up at hers, and he shook his head, laughing. "It's perfect."

"Thought so."

Sitting down beside her is when he finally noticed it.

Mistletoe. 

Hanging directly above them.

Which hadn't been there earlier.

"Merry Christmas," Jemma said, a knowing grin on her face.

"Did you make me look into that wardrobe just so you could put up mistletoe?"

"Maybe."

Fitz sighed, standing up and removing the mistletoe from the wall, watching panic spread across her face. "Jems, we don't need this."

An eyebrow went up, wondering what he was doing. 

"I don't need a stupid plant to let you know that I love you more than anything else in the world and I..."

He couldn't finish as Jemma was quickly on her feet and her lips were dancing tenderly over his."I love you," she whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this! Merry Christmas, or have a great time, regardless of what you celebrate. Marvel owns all.


End file.
